Colors
by LightOfDarkness
Summary: Yami Malik's (Or whatever you call him, I call him Mariku!) view on the world. It's after the whole Yugi vs. Joey thing.


LOD: So, I've been writing these poem things lately.  
  
Kahti: Go read the other one, its called "Untitled"!!  
  
LOD: Not now, Kahti. Anyway, this is Mariku's-  
  
Kahti: That's what she calls Yami Malik.  
  
LOD: ANYWAY, this is Mariku's view on the world, kinda.  
  
Kahti: It's after the Yugi vs. Joey duel.  
  
LOD: We're going to Colorado on Friday, and we're gonna miss this Saturday and the next Saturday!!  
  
Kahti: We live in Minnesota, that's why it's gonna take a while.  
  
LOD: Thank the Lord for Manga!! I know what going to happen!!  
  
Kahti: But the manga isn't the same as the show.  
  
LOD: Well, I still know!!  
  
Kahti: -_-;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The lights  
  
They're everywhere  
  
Glowing  
  
Casting color wherever they go  
  
My partner has light  
  
Everyone does  
  
He's all purple  
  
Streaks of copper and white  
  
Warm  
  
Pretty, that's what he is  
  
Wonder if Pretty can see it  
  
In the people around us  
  
The one  
  
Who we found  
  
He shines, our Friend  
  
Blue lightning, silver sparks  
  
Black surrounds him  
  
That radiates from our kind  
  
The dark, dark color  
  
Is it evil?  
  
Maybe  
  
It's around Bad One  
  
The one with the Small One  
  
He's black too  
  
But also crimson  
  
And gold  
  
A darker version of Small one  
  
He's bright red and yellow  
  
And white  
  
The partners are white  
  
Pretty, Small One  
  
Friend's partner too  
  
He's more white than Pretty  
  
That's weird  
  
He's a lighter blue than Friend  
  
With gray  
  
Softer then other's I've seen  
  
I like the Soft One  
  
Friend is mean to him  
  
Bad One is kind to Small One  
  
Bad One is everywhere  
  
I try to protect Pretty from him  
  
His light, like blood, goes after Pretty  
  
Making Pretty's purple fade  
  
Then I fight it back  
  
I don't like Bad One  
  
He shouldn't be here  
  
We'll make him go away  
  
Friend will be happy  
  
Pretty wants what he deserves  
  
But Friend might not like that  
  
He might be angry  
  
Soft One gets sad when Friend is angry  
  
Maybe after Bad One is gone  
  
Friend and Soft One will be happy!  
  
Small One will be sad  
  
Small One might cry  
  
His tears are white  
  
Sparkly  
  
Like all tears  
  
Pretty, you don't cry anymore  
  
Pretty's tears have dried up  
  
Pretty is trying to keep the white inside  
  
Sometimes I think  
  
I think that will save Pretty  
  
The white  
  
Bad One is black  
  
Friend is too  
  
I'm black  
  
Black glitter  
  
That's all  
  
Nothing else  
  
Why's that?  
  
Pretty can't answer that  
  
Friend won't know  
  
Soft One can't see the lights  
  
He'll just smile  
  
I like his smile  
  
I wonder if Friend does  
  
Friend doesn't let anyone touch Soft One  
  
Soft One is friends with Small One  
  
But Small One is Bad One  
  
And Friend doesn't like that  
  
Soft One was with others  
  
The pink and purple girl  
  
One boy, he's brown  
  
Another is green  
  
With yellow, like sand, speckles  
  
He's the Tough One  
  
We got Tough One  
  
Brought him to us  
  
Tough One was hard to control  
  
He was Small One's friend  
  
We needed to keep him from Bad One  
  
He didn't understand  
  
We let Tough One go  
  
Lonely helped him  
  
Strange, Lonely is  
  
Lonely is dark blue-green  
  
Darker then Friend's blue  
  
With light gray  
  
Nearly white  
  
Lonely doesn't like Small One  
  
He doesn't like Bad One  
  
Or Tough One  
  
Or Pretty  
  
Only Dark Child  
  
Dark Child is kind  
  
We had Dark Child  
  
He went away  
  
Girl helped, but didn't go with him  
  
Then Girl was ours  
  
We let Girl go too  
  
Pretty didn't want to keep her  
  
Girl is Small One's friend too  
  
Lonely helped her  
  
But Lonely doesn't like Girl  
  
It confuses me  
  
Pretty is thinking about Sister  
  
Sister wouldn't help  
  
Pretty doesn't like her  
  
But Pretty doesn't hate Sister  
  
Makes my head hurt  
  
Sister tries to stop us  
  
She talks to Bad One  
  
Tells him things  
  
Why did she do that?  
  
Sister has different lights  
  
Dark purple, white  
  
Flaming orange  
  
I don't know whether I like Sister or not  
  
I don't know much  
  
I know lights  
  
And I know Pretty  
  
I'm sure I do  
  
The others I don't understand  
  
Mortals are so strange  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kahti: Um, I'm confused  
  
LOD: He's talking all crazy like, and he says mortals are strange.  
  
Kahti: I'll just nod and pretend I know what you're talking about.  
  
LOD: -_-;  
  
Kahti: Who's that?  
  
LOD: It's Mariku, we got him to come!!  
  
Mariku: Uh, hi?  
  
Kahti: AAHH!! He's hot!!  
  
Mariku: O_O;  
  
LOD: Ignore her.  
  
Mariku: Okay.  
  
Kahti: So, when are you gonna show up on the show?  
  
Mariku: I don't know..  
  
LOD: That's the problem. I think all Mariku does is kill people, so 4Kids might have cut him out.  
  
Mariku: ^_^  
  
Kahti: Damn 4Kids. I wish Adult Swim would adopt Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
LOD: Then, there will be much rejoicing.  
  
Kahti: *monotone* Yay!  
  
Mariku: *monotone* Yay!  
  
LOD: *monotone* Yay!  
  
Kahti: I love Monty Python!!  
  
LOD: Well, that's it, so review!!  
  
Mariku: Look, the Rod turns into a knife!!  
  
Kahti: Cool!!  
  
LOD: O_o;; 


End file.
